


Czyny karalne

by Winnetou



Series: Detektywów dwóch [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Humor, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Sherlock wrócił (albo: Na uścisku się nie skończyło).





	Czyny karalne

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Punishable offenses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737910) by [RoughTweedAction (Donya)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/RoughTweedAction)



Idący przez podziemny parking inspektor Lestrade zatrzymuje się i maca po kieszeniach, szukając zapalniczki. W końcu znajduje ją i teraz niezgrabnie wyjmuje z paczki papierosa. Już prawie udało mu się skończyć z nałogiem, ale wydarzenia sprzed dwóch lat ponownie pchnęły go w jego szpony. Gdzieś z boku słyszy brzęk przewracanej butelki, ale gdy patrzy w tamtym kierunku nikogo nie widzi. Może to jakiś zwierzak zabłąkał się tu po zmroku. Ma właśnie skrzesać ogień, kiedy z ciemności dobiega go znajomy głos. Głos, którego nie miał nadziei już nigdy usłyszeć.

\- To cię wykończy.

Zamiera. To nie może być prawda. To nie może się dziać. Przecież go pochowali. Był na pogrzebie i na własne oczy widział opuszczaną do grobu trumnę. Widział Johna – takiego wyrazu twarzy, jaki on wtedy miał, nie da się udawać. To z pewnością wina przepracowania. Ostatnio wciąż zostaje po godzinach i się nie wysypia. Właściwie to od jakichś dwóch lat się nie wysypia. 

A jednak wyraźnie widzi majaczącą się w mroku wysoką postać w płaszczu, z tą charakterystyczną burzą loków. I ten znajomy krok. Greg nie wierzy w duchy. Jest policjantem i opiera się na twardych dowodach. A oto najbardziej niepodważalny dowód wyłania się z cienia.

\- Ty gnoju.

Greg opuszcza ręce i patrzy na zbliżającego się Sherlocka. Detektyw praktycznie nie zmienił się przez te dwa lata. Jest może trochę chudszy, ale na twarzy wciąż gości ta sama, zarozumiała mina. Mówi coś rozbawionym tonem, ale Lestrade go nie słucha. Wyłapuje tylko, że Sherlock przekręcił jego imię i choć jest pewien, że zrobił to specjalnie, to i tak odruchowo go poprawia. 

\- Greg!  
\- Greg.

Kiedy to słyszy, coś w nim pęka. Łapie Sherlocka i zamyka w mocnym uścisku. Teraz wyraźnie czuje, jak bardzo wychudzony jest mężczyzna. Czuje też, jak spina się odruchowo pod jego dotykiem, ale nie przejmuje się tym. 

\- Nie wiem, czy chcę cię teraz udusić, czy pocałować – mówi Greg, choć coś ściska go za gardło.   
\- Inspektor policji nie powinien dopuszczać się gróźb karalnych – odpowiada Sherlock i dopiero teraz do Grega dociera, że to jednak prawda, a nie wymysł jego zmęczonego, zmaltretowanego umysłu. Bez słowa ciągnie Holmesa w cienie między kolumnami i pcha na jedną z nich. Przyciska go do niej całym ciałem i zamyka mu usta w zachłannym pocałunku.

Sherlock bardzo szybko przestaje udawać opanowanie. Przyciąga Grega bliżej, oddając pocałunek z równą pasją. Pocałunek jest mokry i bardzo nieporządny, desperacki i wytęskniony. Przez nich obu. Greg ssie i przygryza chętne wargi Sherlocka, wplata dłoń w jego miękkie loki. Już zapomniał, jakie to cudowne uczucie. Sherlock niecierpliwie jęczy mu w usta. Jego dłonie zaciskają się na ubraniu Lestrade’a, nie pozwalając mu się odsunąć nawet na centymetr. Nie chce się odsuwać. Odrywają się od siebie dopiero, gdy zaczyna brakować im tchu.

\- To policyjny parking. Nie boisz się, że ktoś nas zobaczy? – pyta Holmes, a głos ma zdyszany.  
\- Nikt tu nie przyjdzie – odpowiada Greg całując i gryząc szyję mężczyzny. Sherlock znowu jęczy.   
\- A kamery?  
\- Tu nie sięgają.

Lestrade napiera na niego całym ciałem, jakby chciał go wcisnąć w zimny beton. Jego twardy penis ociera się o biodro Sherlocka, wyraźnie wyczuwa też jego erekcję. Znów całuje go w te cholernie seksowne usta, nie przestając poruszać biodrami. Sherlock nawet nie próbuje zapanować nad sowim głosem. 

\- Ach, inspektorze! Inspektorze…! Greg!

Lestrade czuje, jak prąd przebiega mu po kręgosłupie i eksploduje gdzieś z tyłu głowy. Jego ciało drży. Pomimo swoich zapewnień wie, że ktoś faktycznie może ich nakryć, ale teraz to nie ma znaczenia. Nic już nie ma znaczenia poza faktem, że Sherlock żyje.

\- Powiedz to jeszcze raz. Jeszcze raz, Sherlock! Proszę, powiedz moje imię!  
\- Greg. Och, Greg!

Dłoń Lestrade’a wciska się między ich ciała. Przez spodnie łapie Sherlocka za krocze i ściska mocno, wyrywając z niego kolejny jęk. Jego własny penis pulsuje. Jakimś cudem udaje mu się jedna ręką rozpiąć ich rozporki. Bierze w dłoń oba kutasy, przeciska je do siebie i napawa się ich ciężarem i ciepłem. Tak bardzo mu tego brakowało. Nad jego uchem Sherlock wzdycha spazmatycznie. 

\- Proszę. Już, Greg, już… 

Greg porusza dłonią, obciągając im obu na raz. Oba fiuty są już mokre od preejakulatu, więc nie potrzebuje dodatkowego nawilżenia. Dłoń ślizga się po nich coraz szybciej. To uczucie jest tak dobre, że nie jest już w stanie zapanować nad swoim oddechem. Ciasnota między ich ciałami i szorstkość ubrań tylko potęgują to wrażenie. Sherlock jest coraz głośniejszy i Greg musi uciszyć go pocałunkiem. 

\- Jeszcze trochę! Jeszcze trochę! – skamle Holmes. Jego głos jest niewyraźny, bo nie odrywa ust od ust Lestrade’a. Greg nie odpowiada, tylko przyspiesza i wzmacnia uścisk. Wolną dłonią łapie go za włosy i odciąga głowę, odsłaniając gardło. Przygryza bladą skórę i zaczyna ssać, a ślad natychmiast podbiega krwią. Zostawia ich jeszcze kilka. Ból miesza się z przyjemnością i głos Sherlocka przechodzi w szloch, a potem w krzyk, kiedy dochodzi. Greg również dochodzi, zatapiając zęby w ciele drugiego mężczyzny. Gorące nasienie spływa mu po dłoni, brudzi ubrania i kapie na ziemię. 

Stoją pod kolumną czekając, aż świat wokół nich przestanie wirować. Oddechy stopniowo uspokajają się, a wstrząsające ciałami dreszcze są coraz słabsze. Greg opiera głowę o ramię Sherlocka i obejmuje go. Detektyw przytula policzek do jego włosów.

\- Wróciłeś – szepcze Greg.   
\- Wróciłem – Sherlock również odpowiada szeptem. Lestrade wyczuwa wibracje jego klatki piersiowej.  
\- John cię zabije jak się dowie, a ja będę musiał zacierać po nim ślady.  
\- Już raz próbował. Mam nadzieję, że popełnia zbrodnie sprawniej, niż je rozwiązuje. A twój współudział może wcale nie polepszyć sprawy.   
\- No wiesz co! Wracasz po dwóch latach, jak gdyby nigdy nic, i od razu jesteś taki złośliwy.  
\- Wybacz, to już chyba przyzwyczajenie. Cieszę się, że cię widzę. Nikt nie zgotował mi tak entuzjastycznego powitania, jak ty.   
\- Ja myślę!   
\- Greg?  
\- Tak?  
\- Twoje nowe mieszkanie jest całkiem blisko, prawda?  
\- Prawda. Sprawdziłeś to?  
\- Oczywiście.  
\- No i co w związku z tym?  
\- Liczę na to, że twój entuzjazm jeszcze się nie wyczerpał. 

Greg śmieje się, podnosi głowę i całuje Sherlocka. Parking jest ciemny, zimny i ponury, ale jemu jest niespodziewanie ciepło i lekko. Ociera się o Holmesa, który jęczy bezwstydnie. Obaj wciąż są twardzi. 

\- Myślę, że podołam, ale ty będziesz musiał powściągnąć swój głos. Wśród sąsiadów mam opinię człowieka spokojnego i porządnego, i mam nadzieję zachować ją jak najdłużej.   
\- Cóż, nie będzie to pierwszy raz, kiedy zepsuję ci opinię.


End file.
